El Tiempo que Paso
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Lo que se deja pasar, difícilmente se puede recuperar… (AU) Shaka x Fem Mu y otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Yo, solo los uso para mis fanficis que son sin intensión de recibir algo por ello.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: En este FANFIC, muchos de los personajes han sido modificados para el bien de mi fic. Por lo que si no les gusta, pues mejor no lean…**

 **El Tiempo que Paso…**

 **Después de tanto tiempo**

 **Lo que se deja pasar, difícilmente se puede recuperar…**

Se habían alejado lo suficiente de todos los invitados. Ambos estaban en el jardín de aquella casona, lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Julián Solo, un amigo en común.

Un silencio incomodo, uno de aquellos que le sigue aún momento desagradable o una conversación que se debe postergar por más tiempo o tal vez no, ninguno de los dos lo sabía…

Si no vas a decir nada, mejor…- sus verdes ojos buscaron la manera de alejar ese incomodo momento y más allá de eso, alejarse de él – yo debo…- quiso decir, más una mirada azul lo detuvo –

Tan incómoda te es ahora mi presencia? – pregunto con aire de indiferencia que trataba de ocultar el dolor, que el saberse una molestia para Mu, le causaba –

…-no dijo nada, ni para negar o afirmar. La noche, las estrellas y luna eran un escenario perfecto para ese momento, lleno de tristeza, dolores y recuerdos. Una noche taciturna–

Bien, solo quería que supieras que nunca quise dañarte…que lo que dije aquel día solo fue un momento de rabia y dolor, más no…- que podía decir en su defensa?, seguro que nada, porque que excusa podría dar para su tan egoísta actuar –

Dolor?, no recuerdo haber hecho algo para provocarte ello – interrumpió, estaba cansada de escuchar reclamos e intentos de animarla. Ella ya lo tenía aceptado y asumido, no había porque seguir dándole vueltas al mismo asunto – no quieras corregir algo que muy en el fondo sabes quisiste hacer, porque vamos cuanto tiempo paso?, bien pudiste ir y buscarlo, más allá de mi por él…- dejo salir un suspiro, tratando de controlar la creciente molestia que le embargaba – renunciaste a tu derecho a él, y me insultaste de la peor manera al hacerlo…pero, es tu derecho y yo…- se mordió los labios antes de continuar sus palabras. Tenía que tomar valor para decirlas – no puedo negártelo – finalizo –

Y que hay de ti? – la mirada azul ahora se concentró en la verde, buscando en ella la respuesta que sabía no escucharía y es que conocía también a Mu, que podía asegurar que se estaba aguantando muchas cosas. La había lastimado de a peor manera y no solo a ella… –

Nada. Todo se acabó el día que tú decidieras, humillarme de la manera que lo hiciste y aun así yo estaba dispuesta a escucharte…a disculparte, pero sabes…si hay algo que termino por matar esas esperanzas, fue el no verte llegar ni siquiera la noche que él nació – sus ojos se nublaron y se odio así misma por mostrarse tan vulnerable – sabes que…- respiro profundo para no dejarse llevar por las emociones que la abordaron cuando vio a Shaka – tratemos de llevar las cosas bien. Si no por los dos por él, si? No quiero que mi hijo se afectado por tontos errores que comenten sus padres – sin más que decir, se dispuso a dejar atrás al rubio y regresar al salón principal. Ya era muy tarde, debía regresar y ver como estaba su bebé –

Espera – el de ojos azules, se sintió la peor basura del mundo por haber dañado a quien antaño fuera su esposa – Mu yo…- sus palabras murieron al no ver que la mujer se detuviera. No estaba interesada en lo que sea que quisiera decir –

…- se arrepintió el haber accedido a ir ese día a esa fiesta –

***M***

Estas bien? – Shura, fue quien la abordo ni bien la vio regresar al salón –

Sí – sonrió tratando de que su amiga no se preocupara de más por ella – todo está bien, pero quiero ir a casa – expreso en un pequeño suspiro cansino, que alerto a la peli negro verdoso –

Entonces vamos – sin más que decir ambas se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el festejado para despedirse, y así poder salir del lugar –

Mu, Shura hace tanto que no veo a mi arquitecto e ingeniero preferidas! – el joven peli azul se veía muy animado como para no darse cuenta que había tomado de más –

También es un gusto Julián, pero ya nos tenemos que ir – hablo la española con calma tratando de no llamar mucho la atención –

Porque! Si la fiesta recién comienza! – grito el menor con cierto enfado – no, de ninguna manera se pueden ir! Sorrento! Sorrento! – llamo a su mano derecha –

Dígame – se presentó la joven –

Diles que hora son y por qué no se pueden ir – ordeno el peli azul –

No le hagan caso – susurro la chica ignorando las ordenes de su jefe – si se tienen que ir, yo me encargo – le sonrió, antes de girarse para llevar al joven billonario del lugar – aun no a saluda a la Srta. Saori, vamos por allá – le indico –

Saori! – Al parecer el asunto de su marcha se había quedado atrás –

Ya vámonos – con esas palabras ambas mujeres, dejaron la fiesta –

***M***

Camus, acaba de llamar el asistente de Minos, dice que necesita hablar contigo y el abogado de la otra parte – anuncio la asistente asomándose a la oficina de la peli aguamarina –

Oh! Ya me encargo – respondió mientras dejaba de lado sus lentes sobre el escritorio – Marín, puedes ver si Mu está disponible, necesito hablar con ella – pidió a la chica que asintió y salió a cumplir lo pedido –

Camus, esta ocupada? – Afrodita, asomo su cabeza –

No, dime – la peli aguamarina tomo una carpeta de su escritorio y se dispuso a dar encuentro a Dite –

Que paso? – Cuestiono de manera seria, sorprendiendo un poco a Cam -

Que paso, de qué? – se hizo la desentendida y es que no le apetecía hablar de ese asunto en esos momentos –

No te hagas la tonta conmigo – expreso mientras se cruzaba de brazos con enfado –

Dite, ahora no – su expresión muto por breves momentos – tengo que hablar con Mu sobre cierto tema y no creo que sea agradable…– iba diciendo –

Sigue sin haber respuesta? – Dite dejo salir un suspiro al entender que tema iban a tratar –

Si, ya me canse de insistirle pero Mu, tiene todo el derecho y razón – la peli celeste asintió a sus palabras –

Srta. Camus, la Srta. Mu está reunida con el señor Jungfrau – informo la pelirroja, que había ido tras las dos mujeres – y me dijo que había solicitado una reunión con ustedes por la tarde, que no lo olvidaran – agrego –

Bien, dile que necesito hablar con ella y que cuando tenga tiempo me dé una llamada – acepto la abogada –

Ira a almorzar con su suegro? – consulto Dite –

Pues…- Marín no supo que contestar a ello, pues no había preguntado sobre ese asunto –

Ira con él – la ingeniero se sumó en la conversación – tiene un asunto que tratar – explico al ver la mirada curiosa de Dite –

Entonces solo seremos las tres – sin más ambas se retiraron del edificio, dejando atrás a una confundida asistente –

***M***

Haber…- Mu dejaba con delicadeza al dormido bebé – listo, ahora duerme…- sonrió mientras acomodaba la sabana –

Y bien? Que te dijo mi hijo? – Shijima no pudo ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que le había provocado el ver a Mu cuidar con tanto amor a su nieto. Como su hijo fue acometer tremenda burrada. Si solo con ver a Mu, él supo que era la indicada –

Pues…- la pregunta le había traído lo acontecido tres noches atrás, por lo que dejando un suspiro contesto – solo se disculpó –

Enserio? – El pelirrojo se sorprendió al escuchar ello – eso está bien. Supongo que no han hablado sobre el divorcio, cierto? – acertó a decir el hombre en tanto se acercaba al moisés que reposaba junto a Mu, tras su escritorio – quieres mi consejo? – la peli lila solo lo miro con algo de sorpresa – Aarman, merece crecer en un hogar, tú se lo das de eso no hay duda pero…- Shijima alzo su mirada azul a la verde – creo que Shaka y tu pueden darse una oportunidad más, o al menos intentarlo por el bien del niño – concluyo –

Yo…- Mu suspiro no sabía que podía decir a eso, ella era consciente de que su niño necesitaba a su padre, pero Shaka…ese era el problema, no sabía cómo debía actuar con él –

No lo tomes como una orden, sino como una sugerencia, Shaka es mi hijo y lo quiero, pero por Atena te juro que a veces me pregunto dónde dejo su cerebro, como para hacer las cosas tan mal – negó – si tú crees que no puedes está bien, yo te apoyo…más debes estar segura de tu decisión – con el termino de sus palabras, la puerta de la oficina se abrió –

Mu, necesito…- el peli azul que había irrumpido callo al ver al que conocía como es ex suegro de Mu – interrumpo? – cuestiono serio –

Saga, cuantas veces te eh dicho que toques? – la voz de Mu se había tornado seria –

Disculpa – pidió el hombre, mientras se acercaba al escritorio – pero necesitaba hablar contigo urgente y…- sus palabras murieron en su garganta al darse cuenta de que Mu le prestaba poca atención –

Te dije a las 10: 30 am, Shura te iba a asesorar con los planos. No llegaste, lo siento si ella ya no está – expreso sin dejar de buscar en su agenda –

Lo sé, pero… – quiso replicar –

Saga, son la 1:30 pm es hora de almuerzo. Regresa más tarde – corto las palabras del peli azul – le diré a Shaina que te confirme una nueva cita con Shura – sin más envió un mensaje a la asistente de la española – otra cosa? – pregunto por cortesía. No se sentía con ánimos de tratar con alguien que no sea su bebé o su suegro–

Sí, quiero saber si me asesoraras con el diseño de los departamentos? – la mirada verde de Saga era de enfado –

Ya hable de ello con Kanon – respondió mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a tomar a su hijo y salir de la oficina – sí, necesitas algo puedes decírselo a June – sin más y acomodando a su pequeño en sus brazos salió en compañía del pelirrojo que veía con cierta burla al peli azul –

 *****M*****

 **PV: hola! :P hace mucho!**

 **Ikki: otra vez?! –**

 **PV: si! Otra problema alguno! xC –**

 **Ikki: disculpe señor ya no lo ofendo…-**

 **PV: más te vale que no estoy de buenas…-**

 **Ikki: porque? Porque Perú empato contra Venezuela y todos culpan a Pizarro? – xp**

 **PV: T.T tenías que recordármelo! –**

 **Ikki: ya empezó xc –**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahora son pelirrojas – la molesta voz de Milo, le hizo girar en su dirección dándose cuenta que el peli azul parecía haber dicho eso para el mismo que para él – aunque, no se ven mal – comento con una sonrisa ladeada y ahora sí mirando al rubio – o tú que dices? – cuestiono al no ver intensión del rubio por decir algo –_

 _No sé de qué hablas – desvió la mirada con molestia, había aceptado acompañar al peli azul, solo porque se había cansado de escucharlo desde muy temprano parlotear y decirle que lo acompañara, y en qué momento Ángelo o Death Mask se había fugado dejándolo con ese ser despreciable que lamentablemente tenía que llamar amigo, aunque tampoco podía ser tan sínico, al decir que no consideraba a Milo, un amigo aunque lo sacara casi todos los días de quicio, Milo era su amigo –_

 _Abre esos ojos azules que tienes y mira – le dijo, mientras lo tomaba del mentón y le hacía mirar hacia donde había un quinteto de chicas vestidas cual black men, y todas tenían el mismo color de cabello_ peluca, según entendió a Milo – no me digas que no te llaman la atención, porque me harias creer cosas que no son - expresó con burla -_

 _Quienes son? - fue lo único que se limito a decir, sin darle mayor importancia al grupo de chicas -_

 _Son la atracción de este lugar - sonrio mas ampliamente al ver la ceja levemente alzada del rubio, clara señal de que no le entendia -_

 _Habla bicho, de manera clara - le dedico una mirada fria -_

 _Calma, ya te digo - tomó un trago demasiado largo, para el gusto del oji azul - ellas al finalizar la noche, dan un espectáculo digno de ver - expresó con una gran sonrisa -_

 _Que clase de Show? - esperaba por el bien de Milo, que no sea lo que estaba imaginando o si no lo torturaría por arrastrarlo a lugares así-_

 _No me mires así, solo cantan - río un poco al ver la cara de su rubio amigo - por mucho que queramos - miró a su alrededor indicando al concurecia masculina - ellas solo cantan y de vez en cuando bailan, más nada insinuante, solo sutil y decente - bebió mientras sonreía - además nadie sabe sus nombres o su apariencia real, ya que siempre usan un disfraz como hoy - concluyó -_

 _Por como sabes todo ello, supongo que bienes seguido - afirmó y miro con algo de curiosidad al grupo de chicas que hablan entre ellas ignorando a todo lo demás, así fue hasta que vio como un hombre de cabello azul, de una tonalidad diferente a la de su amigo y que se veía un poco más grande, se les acercaba decía unas cuantas palabras que no escucho, que ellas se movieron -_

 _Ya empieza - no supo cuanto tiempo se descolgo de todo, solo supo que la voz de Milo lo hizo concentrarse en el pequeño escenario de aquel lugar -_

 _***M***_

 _Debía admitirlo la noche anterio habia quedado encantado con la presentación de esas chicas y se sorprendió de saber que el público ganado era por ello y no por su cuerpo. Eso en el tiempo actual era raro._

 _Rubió, en que piensas? - si Milo era impertinente, Aioria le ganaba por mucho y es que este se daba atribuciones que nadie le brindaba, y una de ellas era andar de metiche en su vida-_

 _Cosas demasiado complejas para ti - respondió de mala gana, y es que había ido a clase y el idiota que la dictaba, parecía más perdido y desorientado. Por buda, si hablas de Administración y eres Administrador, ejerces eso y claro como agregado das clases en una universidad y cuentas tus experencias laborables, no estas de mediocre solo hablando de algo que no aplicas. Maldita la hora que fue a tomar esa clase con los de la facultad de Administración y no con los de ingeniería. -_

 _Que humor - bufo Aioria, que si era de esa facultad -_

 _Luego de mandar a volar al molesto castaño se dedicó a escuchar el parloteo de ese docente, iba a ser largo su suplicio ya que eran tres horas pedagógicas de clase y recién pasaba una, si eso era una tortura..._

 _Mu, lo hacemos...? - la pregunta hecha de manera impropia y en un tono de voz alto, hizo que media clase se pusiera a reír y hacer bromas, por lo que la pobre peli lila se sonrojo de manera violenta - que? - y como siempre el despistado Aioria, ni enterado del error que acababa de cometer-_

 _Habla con propiedad, Aioria - negó Shaka -_

 _Ya callados – ordeno el docente, calmado un poco la palabrería de los jóvenes - joven Löwe le recomiendo escuchar a su compañero. Se debe hablar adecuadamente - expreso el docente con calma -_

 _Pero yo que...? - el castaño seguía sin entender que había dicho de malo -_

 _Igual podemos hacer el proyecto Aio - Sonrió Mu, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto -_

 _Bien, solo nos falta uno...- recordo que los grupos debian ser de tres - Shaka, ya...?- iba diciendo cuando el rubio negó -_

 _Pienso trabajar con los de mi facultad - respondió indiferente -_

 _Pero...- iba a refutar el castaño -_

 _Podemos trabajar con Mime? -interumpio Mu sin darse cuenta, ya que llevaba rato hablando con la peli naranja -_

 _Porque no… - acepto el griego -_

 _Bien! - las dos chicas se acomodaron, sin notar que el castaño aun quería insitirle al rubio, que en ese momento caminaba en dirección al maestro -_

***F***

La señora, no se encuentra, pero desea dejarle algún mensaje? - la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa expreso a la presencia que había ido en busca de su jefa -

No, vendré en otro momento - negó y se marchó -

June, aun no regresa Mu? - preguntó Geits, la asistente de Dite que venia cargada de documentos -

No, salio con el señor Jungfrau, así que supongo que tardara - le comentó recordando ese detalle -

Con su marido? - pregunto un tanto sorprendida -

No, su suegro o ex suegro. No lo sé - corrigio, sin darle mayor importancia, pues tenía que ponerse al corriente con ciertos documentos encargados por la peli lila -

Cierto, el rubio idiota ni se aparece - negó la peli negra - bien, June te dejó esto y cuando llegue Mu le dices que Dite, quiere su opinión sobre estos documentos – informo mientras le pasaba los archivadores -

Yo le digo - diciendo ello, tomo los archivadores en brazos y se dirigió a la oficina de la peli lila -...- ya estaba de salida cuando el teléfono sonó - halo buenas tardes...oh, Mu, no solo un señor pero dijo que regresaba...no, no dijo nada...si. Dite te mando unos documentos, son del proyecto del Sr. Kanon...bien, yo me encargo. Que tenga buena tarde, cuidese y un beso para el lindo Aarman - dejo el teléfono y tomo su lugar. Ese dia no tendria mucho trabajo ya que su jefa no regresaría.

***M***

Shaka, no quiere firmar? - Dite dejo ver su molestia, la cual creció al ver como Camus asentía -

Si, pero eso no me preocupa - negó, haciendo que su amiga le mirara curiosa - lo que me inquieta es la actitud del Juez - completó -

Y eso? – la mirada se tornó sorprendida -

Pues, el no se ve muy seguro de seder a brindarle el divorcio a Mu y Shaka. Cree que eso es muy apresurado - Camus suspiro - y el abogado de Shaka esta de acuerdo, por lo que esto se esta retrasando demasiado - suspiro -

Minos no puede hacer eso, además fue Shaka quien planteo la demanda de divorció alegando infedilidad, y el que ahora se niegue es muy estúpido y mas que Minos lo esté apoyando - lo que decía Dite era cierto, más eso no lo pensaba el juez y por mucho que Camus este disconforme, no podía hacer nada porque la palabra final era la de él -

Bueno, la única opción es convencer a Minos y estoy pensando en insistir con lo que la demanda que fue impuesta por Shaka, pero si lo hago, lo que temo es que el rubio quiera quedarse con Aarman - fruncio el ceño y cerro los ojos, analizando la situación -

Pero Shaka, no tiene autoridad alguna. Él no lo reconoció como suyo, así que sale sobrando y legalmente el perdió su derecho - alego Afro -

Si, pero Shaka puede pedir un análisis de ADN o el mismo Minos puede hacerlo de ofició - explicó Camus, desconcertando a Dite-

No lo creo - negó y se dejo caer en la silla frente Camus -

Eso es lo que me esta frenando y no se como decírselo a Mu - suspiro - no quiero ni imaginar su reacción cuando le diga esto -

Estúpido teñido que se vino a meter en nuestras vidas – gruñó la sueca, haciendo asentir a la francesa –

 *****M*****

 **PV: aquí les dejó el cap. 2!**

 **Ikki: me confundes!**

 **PV: esa es la idea :3**

 **Ikki: 7.7**

 **PV: xp**


	3. Chapter 3

Como Extraño los días felices

Las noches de amor

Que vivimos tú y yo

Recuerdo cuando nuestro

Amor florecía más y más

Como Las flores de mi jardín florecían

Más y más

De pronto nuestro amor

Se terminó se marchito

Como las flores

De mi jardín

Se secaron de tristeza

Y de dolor

Como nuestro amor

Es solo mi amigo – se defendió de la mirada acusadora con la que su esposo la veía –

Si, se notaba – hablo con sarcasmo, sin dejar de mostrar su molestia atreves de sus iris azules – en especial como se abrazaban, no? – sus puños se apretaron, no quería sentir esa molestia pero allí estaba y más…-

Kanon, siempre fue como mi hermano mayor – expreso en un suspiro cansino, no entendía por qué su rubio esposo se portaba de esa manera, si siempre supo del peli azul y su relación amical con este –

Amigo o hermano, decídete – le gruño – o es que prefieres llamarlo amante…- soltó con veneno –

Qué?! – sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. No podía creer que Shaka dijera eso – sabes que eso es mentira! Kanon es solo mi amigo a quien aprecio casi como un hermano – dijo mientras trataba de ocultar el dolor provocado por su esposo – él siempre estuvo, incluso antes de conocernos…jamás insinuaste algo así, porque ahora? – cuestiono tratando de comprender las reacciones de la persona que tanto amaba –

…- desvió la mirada y dejo salir un suspiro. _Te apuesto a que si le dices que deje de ver a Kanon, no lo hará… porque, ella lo prefiere a él, lo ama a él_ – bien, es tu amigo – trato de ahuyentar a la voz de la duda que le había colocado –

Solo mi amigo – Mu sonrió levemente, al ver que su esposo dejaba atrás esa molestia – solo a ti te amo, solo a ti – susurro mientras se dejaba abrazar por su rubio –

…- sonrío ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras de su Mu – y si te digo que dejes de ver a Kanon, lo harías? – Pregunto cediendo un poco el brazo para ver el rostro de su mujer –

Que…?- sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Shaka no podía ser tan egoísta para pedirle ello o sí? –

No pongas esa cara, solo fue broma – sonrío ocultando la molestia y el dolor que le provoco ver esa reacción en quien decía amarlo – sé que él llegó antes que yo, y que tu amor por él es más antiguo que el amor que siente por mí – expreso antes de abrazarla con más fuerza –

***F***

Él no puede – negó ante las palabras de su amiga peli aguamarina – no, no puede…él negó su derecho a mi bebé, diciendo que no era suyo. LO NEGÓ! – sus puños se estrujaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – ahora no puede hacer esto, no puede! – las lágrimas corrieron por su hermosas mejillas –

No debería, pero si puede, Mu – Camus debía actuar y hablar como la abogado que era, no podía dejarse llevar los sentimientos por mucho que le doliera ver a su amiga en ese estado. La razón antes que el corazón, eso había aprendido y hasta ahora siempre le había funcionado – Minos, la ha cedido el derecho a hacer la prueba de ADN y como lo sabemos, dará positiva – cerro sus ojos y suspiro antes de decir lo siguiente – Shaka, podrá iniciar un juicio por tenencia – concluyó y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada decidida de su amiga, aunque aún mantenía las lágrimas en estos –

No me importa que tratar de hacer Shaka con esto, pero de algo si estoy segura y es que tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver si piensa que se llevara a MI hijo sin luchar, y no importa si tengo que hacer que muevan al Juez, nadie me quitara a mi hijo – declaro, antes de limpiarse las lágrimas. Ya estaba cansada de llorar por un idiota como su EX esposo –

Bien – Camus, sonrió casi de manera imperceptible, le había gustado la actitud de su amiga –

***M***

Arriba! arriba! – la sonrisa de Aioros era radiante, a kilómetros se podía ver que le encantaba jugar con Aarman – es muy divetido, vedad? – le hablo al pequeñín que rio –

Si, tío Aioros ES MUY DIVERTIDO – hablo Shura, cansado de ver como sus esposo revoloteaba por toda su oficina – háblale completo Aioros, no queremos que se quede igual de tarado que tu hermano que no tocar sabe – expreso con burla al ver al castaño menor entrar sin tocar –

No se cómo la soportas hermano – le dirigió una mirada asesina consiguiendo una igual por parte de su cuñada – además, deja que mi hermano juegue y disfrute un rato con Aarman, que al final no podrá tener un niño propio, por más que le encanten – expreso sin importarle que ese golpe sea demasiado bajo y cruel para la española –

Aioria- llamó en son de advertencia el castaño mayor, que por mucho que Shura no mostrara que eso le había dolido, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su hermano había puesto vinagre en la herida –

Como sea, venía a decirte que Mu quiere que le devuelvas a su hijo – comunico, antes de girarse y salir del lugar –

Amor – llamo Aioros a Shura, pero esta se negaba a verle o dejarse ver, pues escondía su rostro tras el monitor – sabes cómo es Aioria, no…- se acercó a ella y le dolió verla llorar en silencio – sabes que no me importa – con el brazo que no sostenía bebe, acerco a la peli negro verdosa a su regazo – te amo y no importa que no puedas darme hijos, igual siempre lo voy a hacer – declaro haciendo que el llanto creciera en su esposa –

Yo también te amo – le susurro en respuesta, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro del griego –

***M***

Oh no – murmuro Camus, al ver acercarse a la actual _pareja_ de Shaka – Mu – trato de llamar su atención pero la peli lila iba tan hundida en su mundo que ni caso hasta que…-

A ti te quería ver! – la peli lila apenas y reconoció la voz de quien se parara frente a ella y le dijera eso con suma molestia –

Pero que…?- trato de ubicar en su memoria de donde conocía a esa mujer que le miraba tan furiosa – Balder… - murmuro sin creérselo –


	4. Chapter 4

Aioria – La voz del castaño mayor hizo que el paso que estuvo por dar el menor retornara a su lugar – necesitamos hablar – ordeno al ponerse a su altura, y la mirada que le dirigió le hizo al menor entender que no aceptaba un no.

…- caminaron por un largo rato desde que abandonaran el edificio, en el que la esposa del mayor tuviera su oficina, envueltos por un silencio incomodo –

Dónde vamos? – Aioria se atrevió a cuestionar, más por romper la tensión que por otra cosa –

A un lugar donde podamos conversar – respondió serio y cortante. Aioria sudo frió. No recordaba haber visto jamás así a su hermano –

***M***

Shaka era un verdadero idiota, si pensaba que con eso la iba amedrentar. Si el rubio quería a su bebé, se tendría que preparar para ir a la guerra, por que ella no permitiría jamás que le arrebataran a su "tesoro del cielo".

A ti te quería ver! – la peli lila a penas y reconoció la voz de quien se parara frente a ella y le dijo eso con suma molestia –

Pero que…? – Trato de ubicar en su memoria de donde conocía a esa mujer que le miraba tan furiosa – Balder…- murmuro sin creérselo. Recordando que ella era la secretaria de ex marido–

No, un fantasma – ironizo, provocando que la peli lila le mirara con el ceño fruncido –

Bueno, y a ti que te pasa? – Cuestiono buscando no dejar salir la molestia que tenía desde que Camus le comunicara lo hecho por el rubio –

Perra descarada – mascullo la peli plata – crees que no sé lo que haces?! – le grito, provocando que muchos de los transeúntes giraran a ver que pasaba – no voy a permitirte que te acerques a Shaka! Entiendes! Él es mío y no voy a…- la mirada verde se endureció al escuchar el nombre de su ex, provocando un leve escalofrió en Balder – no me importa si tienes una cría con él o si aún lo quieres para ti, escúchame bien…- le miro con rabia contenida, y Camus que solo era una espectadora, se preguntó por qué? – Shaka se va a casar conmigo y… - Suficiente, Mu había escuchado más de lo que deberia de esa mujer –

Ya entendí, Shaka y tú…no sé qué más – le miro con una tranquilidad que descoloco a la otra – puedes estar tranquila que no me importa lo que tú y él puedan tener o planear, si? No me gustan las cosas de segunda mano, como veo a ti sí – le miro con cierto desprecio – y tampoco me gusta el escandalo – siguió sin dejar ver más allá de lo que quería – y dile a tu… lo que sea, que no le permitiré llevarse a mi hijo, que busque algo que hacer con su vida y me deje hacer la mía en paz. Un año estuve en paz y ahora tú y él me salen con esto. Tan miserables son, que tienen que vivir a través de otra vida? – Suspiro y llamo a toda su paciencia para dejar el tema y seguir con su camino, había cosas más importantes que esos dos – ah, por cierto el que me busco y quiere regresar es él no yo – no dijo más y dejando con la palabra en la boca a Balder siguió su camino, seguida por Camus que sonrió con burla al pasar junto a la peli plata –

***M***

Kanon, podemos hablar? – el peli azul asintió ante el pedido de su gemelo –

Que paso? – Arrugo un poco el ceño al ver a su hermano un tanto triste –

Shaka le quiere quitar a Aarman – se limitó a decir, logrando que el menor le mirara con sorpresa que se convirtió en molestia –

Que juez está a cargo? – cuestiono mientras caminaba con dirección a la cochera de su casa –

Minos – respondió Saga, caminando junto a su gemelo. Era momento de hacerle una visita al juez. –

***M***

No puedes – Shijima, no comprendía el raciocinio de su hijo – Mu ha dado todo por él, y tu en cambio… – le miro con severidad, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razon–

Ya lo sé! – el rubio grito con enfado, no podía creer que su padre no le apoyara en eso – pero Aarman es mi hijo, y si Mu no quiere que lo intentemos, pues luchare por él – expreso apretando los puños –

Si haces eso, lo único que lograras es que te odie, además de ello prepárate para olvidarte que una vez fui tu padre – sentenció el pelirrojo antes de abandonar el lugar –

… - no podía creer que todos los que conocían a Mu y a él, se pusieran en su contra por su decisión -

***M***

…ah! – no se había esperado eso, por lo que la caída fue inevitable –

Serás mi hermano, pero eso no detendrá el que te golpee si vuelves a decirle eso a Shura! – le grito con disgusto y no le importó el que el labio de su hermano sangrara profusamente – tú, ni nadie tiene el derecho de lastimarla, entiendes? Y me importa lo que creas o sientas. La próxima vez te juro que ese dolor no será nada – sin más se giró dejando a su hermano tirado en aquel parque –

No solo a ti te dolió – murmuro al ver lejos ya a Aioros, mientras apretaba sus puños y recordaba la mirada negro verdosa, llena de dolor y se odio así mismo por haber dicho esas palabras –

***F***

Mime, has visto a Mu? - Aioria le habia estado buscando toda la santa mañana a la lemuriana -

No, pero me envio un mensaje diciendome que no vendria y les dijera a los maestros para que no le pusieran falta - explico la peli naranja -

Ya veo, sabes porque no vendra? - cuestiono el castaño -

Trabajo - se limito a responder - luego te veo, tengo clases - se despidio rapidamente la oji naranja -

Si llevamos juntos la clase - murmuro el castaño al no entender la huida de su amiga - como sea...- se encogio de hombros y camino al mismo salon que Mime -

***M***

...- sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al ver a su hermano caminar junto a la chica de intercambio, pero desde cuando su hermano la conocia? - Aioros! - llamo sin ni siquiera meditarlo. Solo buscaba saber que relacion tenian los dos -

Ah! Aioria - le saludo el mayor al verlo llegar junto a el, despues del llamado - conoces a Shura? - le pregunto algo risueño al ver a su hermano algo perdido -

...No- negó y desvió la mirada, pues había estado mirando a la española -

Bueno, Shura te presentó a mi hermano Aioria - le sonrió a la chica que sólo asintió - Aioria te presentó a Shura - su sonrisa se amplió al ver a su hermano sólo verla - y que querías? - cuestionó al ver que nadie decía nada, de Shura era algo natural, pero de Aioria que hablaba hasta por los codos, pues...-

No, nada sólo saludar - se despidió, diciendo ello, algo avergonzado el menor - Shura...- suspiro ya a los lejos, tras el edificio de la biblioteca. Siempre le había llamado la atención la estudiante de Ingeniería Civil de 5to ciclo, por mucho que su carácter sea algo a a arisco, siempre le llamó la atención y para que negarlo le había gustado mucho...no, se había enamorado, por eso verla caminando junto a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo le había afectado y es que nunca la había visto así, no hasta ahora.

***F***


End file.
